Mark Gray
Marcus "Mark" Gray was a character who appeared in A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. He was a comic book fanatic and was aspiring to become a comic book artist. He was the friend of Alice Johnson, Dan Jordan, Yvonne Miller and Greta Gibson, whom he also had a crush on. Mark was the third and final victim of the fifth post-death Freddy Krueger killing spree. Personality A comic book fanatic, Mark was quite opposite of what stereotypes geeks are depicted as, being outgoing, relaxed and cheerful in his group of friends. He expressed himself with radical fashions, and also enjoyed skateboarding. Deep down at times, imagined himself to be "The Phantom Prowler", his comic book character, who was brave and fearless. He had a geeky sense of humor, and often made comic book and historical references that his friends didn't understand. Mark had a great crush on Greta, although she was often annoyed by that. Her death impacted him greatly. Unlike their friend Yvonne, Mark was one of the few people willing to believe Alice about Freddy Krueger and his resurrection in the dream world, even though he was doubtful at first. Appearances Background Information Mark was a friend of Alice, Dan, and Yvonne. It was hinted that Mark had a big crush on their friend Greta Gibson, although what she felt was never really stated. His father was the wealthy keeper and owner of a nearby industry business of Springwood, whose premises included a warehouse where Mark presumably worked part time and spent family time at. Being an obvious comic book geek, it was clear Mark had plans to work in comics. He was a very good artist and was hoping to become a comic book artist, and even began making a small comic of his own to debut with, an independent black and white graphic comic by the name of "The Phantom Prowler", detailing the account of a super violent anti-hero who fought and scoured the criminal underworld in its shadows for justice. Along with working on its first issue, Mark's family wealth and connections likely netted him commercial merchandising for its initial release, including a custom made patch detailed on his vest. The Dream Child Mark first appeared at the graduation of Springwood High School along with his friends Alice Johnson, Dan Jordan and Yvonne. After their graduation, he tried to give Greta Gibson, the girl he loves, a lollipop, gift but it was refused by Greta's mother. That night, he joined a moon party along with Dan and Greta. They were quickly joined by Yvonne, who had just finished a dive. He praised Yvonne for her excellent diving skills. As they conversed, Greta complained her mother always controlled her and wanted to be free. Mark connected Greta's story with his comic characters, making everyone believe he was weird. When Dan got called off for a phone call, he told everyone not to touch his champagne, but he then touched it after Dan leaves, causing everyone to laugh. After Dan came back from the call, he took his outfit and prepared to leave. Mark speculated it's Alice who called him. As Dan left the scene, he described Dan as faster man on three legs, which caused Greta to laugh. After Dan's death, Mark wasn't willing to believe Alice about Freddy. Days later, Greta suddenly died at the dinner table. Alice and Yvonne found Mark in his father's warehouse, deeply upset. The trio discussed Greta's death as Alice told them it's Freddy, and that he was able to attack Greta when she was awake. Yvonne called this ridiculous and Mark yelled at her to get out. But he quickly caught up with Yvonne and apologized for this as Yvonne accepted. Mark asked Alice to tell him about the history of Freddy Krueger. Discovering that Mark appeared tired, Alice went to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee for him, but Mark fell asleep before Alice returned to his bedroom. He was taken to the dream world of 1428 Elm Street and was almost killed by Freddy. Fortunately, Alice saved him from falling into a hellish pit. After waking and seeing a gash wound on his hand, Mark finally came around to believing Alice and helped her by doing research on Freddy Krueger and Amanda Krueger (the only one who could truly stop Freddy). The next day, Mark went to Alice's house with the information he researched earlier about Amanda Krueger, only to find out Alice and Yvonne were having an argument about Freddy's nightmares. He defended Alice which resulted in Yvonne leaving in frustration. Alice and Mark were then called down stairs by Alice's father where Dan's parents tried to persuade Alice to let them adopt her son Jacob. At his father's warehouse, Mark told Alice that Amanda was never actually buried. Alice concluded she needed to enter her dream to find Amanda in the tower of Asylum, where her soul was locked in and release her. Alice then fell asleep in hopes of finding Amanda. She told Mark to wake her in time, but unfortunately, Mark fell asleep. Death While trying to stay awake to help Alice catch Freddy, Mark falls asleep and is pulled into the dream world. This world is black and white like indie comics, with only Mark in full color. Freddy taunts Mark with Greta's body and then shows her as a broken doll. Enraged, Mark uses his dream power by becoming his comic hero "The Phantom Prowler", shooting Freddy several times. However, Freddy tranforms into "Super Freddy", impervious to Mark's bullets, and regains the upper hand, turning him into paper and shredding him to pieces. In the physical world, his death is made to look like a horrific warehouse accident as he is crushed by a collapsed shelf and its heavy contents, and his dream death is depicted on the previously blank comic panels. After Death Alice awakens to find her dead friend's body. Like Greta and Dan, Mark's soul (through Jacob) was given to Freddy to increase his power and Krueger also gets his dream power but for some reason, doesn't use it. At the end of the film though, with Amanda Krueger's help, Jacob soon uses his powers on Freddy. His soul and the souls of Dan and Greta were trying to get out of Freddy, and all 3 are successful into getting out, thus helping to defeat Freddy. Trivia *Mark is the only character who used Dream Warrior power (though failed) to confront Freddy in The Dream Child. *Mark's death is considered to be one of the darkest and saddest in the franchise. *Mark along with Dan and Debbie Stevens are the only characters to not be human while being killed by Freddy. Mark was turned into paper, Dan was a skeleton-looking cyborg fused with a motorcycle, and Debbie was a cockroach. *Mark's original hair color was black but dyed blonde, possibly in order to attract Greta. *The comic book Mark reads depicts Dan Jordan's death as well as several others. Also, right before being sucked into the comic, it depicts Mark reading the comic book in the final panel. This could suggest this comic was actually created by Freddy, since it depicts the deaths exactly as they were in the movies. *Although sharing the same last name, he was not related to Tina Gray because Kristen Parker was the last of the Elm St. children. It is possible he could have been born after her death or is somehow related. Unfortunately, this is speculation at most and is neither confirmed nor denied. *Mark's death was ranked #9 on Watchmojo.com's list of the Top 10 Freddy Krueger kills. Quotes *"I'm not finished. I love Greta, a lot. I mean maybe, just maybe, someone or something killed her..." *"Wait, think about it, how can you escape from this kind of person, huh? Leave the planet?" *" Why don't you shut up and let her talk? I mean two of us have died in the past two days. Does that just strike you as particularly normal?" *"Time to die you scar-faced limp dick!" (When he fights with Freddy) Navigation Category:Male characters Category:The Dream Child characters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:Dream warriors Category:Primary protagonists Category:Supernatural characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters